Et si je t'aimais
by dumbledorette
Summary: Lily est en 7ème année. Ses sentiments envers James ont changé. Un petit problème : Maintenant lui s'en fout royallement !
1. Chapter 1

Kikou. C'est le début de ma première fic ( rien qu'a moi). Je l'ai commencé il y a assez longtemps, mais je suis bien déterminée à la finir.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, comme vous vous en serez doutés.

Bonne lecture.

1

Chapitre 1: une rentrée difficile pour notre préfete en chef

Lily Evans était en septième année dans l'une des plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde : Poudlard. C'était une élève brillante de la maison des griffondors et cette année elle avait reçu l'honneur de devenir Préfète en Chef.

Le seul point noir du tableau était POTTER avec son énorme tête qui ne passait plus à travers la porte tellement elle était enflait : il était le garçon le plus arrogant qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela! Il ne cessait de la harceler, en lui demandant à tout bout de champs de sortir avec lui.

Elle espérait que l'été l'avait fait mûrir et qu'il arrêterait ses enfantillages. Mais ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle attendait toujours ce changement et rien ne s'était encore produit.

Ces parents la déposèrent à King Cross avec trois heures d'avances, car étant avocats ils n'avaient pu se dépatouiller de certains dossiers ce jour là. Ils l'avait donc déposée avant le travail.

Lorsqu 'elle traversa la barrière, elle soupira d'aise. Elle retrouvait enfin son monde : celui de la magie! Elle monta ses affaires dans le train et les installa dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Elle devait, avec son homologue masculin, s'occuper de la réunion de début d'année. Elle ne savait qui était le préfet-en-chef cette année, mais elle espérait sincèrement que se soit Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin, était lui aussi à Griffondor. C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux yeux couleur d'ambre, et ses cheveux fin, de couleur paille, lui retombait sur les épaules. Il était extrêmement charmant même si souvent il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Une amitié profonde le lié à Lily. Elle avait était la première à découvrir sa lycanthropie, grâce à son intelligence, et la première autre que ses parents à ne pas le rejeter.

Cependant, Remus faisait parti d'un groupe, nommé les Maraudeurs, et dont Lily n'apprécier pas les autres membres : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et surtout le FAMEUX Potter ( le pire selon elle).

Sirius et James étaient ce que Lily qualifiait de Dom Juan. Ils étaient beaux et populaires et en profitait pour multiplier les conquêtes féminines. Et sans travailler, ils avaient pratiquement le même niveau en cours qu'elle. Choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer. Et puis, ils faisaient aussi parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Ils ne s'en pavanaient que plus.

Quand à Peter, toujours dans l'ombre des trois autres, sa tête ne lui revenait pas!

Il lui faisait penser à un rat, va savoir pourquoi?

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi ses deux amis. Une grande tendresse liait étroitement les trois filles. La première Alice Beckret, était assez grande, une taille fine avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes la plupart du temps rieurs. Elle sortait avec Frank Longdubat depuis maintenant sept mois.

La seconde se nommait Déborah Delangelli, mais tout le monde l'appelait Débi. D'origine italienne, ses long cheveux noirs et raides lui tombait dans le bas du dos et faisait ressortir ces beaux yeux bleus.

Lily se sentait moche à côté de ses deux amies.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à affluer et Lily décida de se lever du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise le temps d'attendre l'heure du départ.

Lorsque ses amies arrivèrent, elles se sautèrent dessus en riant. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour voir qui causait tout se raffut et plusieurs garçons lancèrent des regards appréciateurs aux trois magnifiques jeunes filles.

- Alors les filles on va se chercher un compartiment et après vous me racontait tout, dit Débi.

Elles se sourirent et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment. Elles ne cessèrent de parler et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Lily fut obligé de se diriger vers le wagon des préfets. Elle sortit quelques papiers de son sac lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bais; elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : Potter Préfet en Chef! Les réunions promettait d'être longues.

- C'est bon tout le monde est là? Demanda-t-il. Parfait. Alors à l'ordre du jour il y a…

La réunion se termina et Lily n'en revenait toujours pas. Cependant Potter avait l'air de prendre son rôle très à cœur. Elle trouvait que quelque chose clochée chez lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Elle retourna dans le compartiment où se trouvait ses amies. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Frank s'y trouvait. Par contre, il y avait aussi les maraudeurs, et ça elle n'appréciait que très peu. Remus pris le premier la parole :

- Salut Lils. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se soit installer dans ce compartiment. Tout les autres étaient pleins, il ne restait plus que celui-là!

- Non, Rem c'est bon. Je suis contente de te voir …

Leur conversation portait sur les vacances, les aspics, leur poursuites d'études.

James et Lily avait fait plusieurs rondes.

On apercevait enfin Poudlard lorsque les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour permettre aux filles de se changer.

Lily se demandait toujours ce qu'avait Potter durant la répartition. Elle passa tout le repas songeuse. Ses amis s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien.

À la fin du repas, elle comprit enfin : il ne lui avait pas lancé le moindre regard, ni même adressé une seule parole. Sans qu'elle ne comprennent pourquoi une boule apparue au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux la brûlèrent.

_Hey c'est de Potter dont tu parles ma grande! Qu'est-ce qui te prend…_

Le repas fut fini, et elle accompagna les petits nouveaux à la tour de griffondor. James à ses côtés ne dit rien du tout alors que l'année dernière, il se serait permis de lui demander une bonne quinzaine de fois de sortir avec lui.

La boule de tout à l'heure lui revint.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, le reste des Maraudeurs, Frank et ses amies bavardaient tranquillement, assis dans les canapés rouges. James alla les rejoindre mais Lily prétexta être fatiguée et monta dans le dortoir. Elle se déshabilla rapidement puis tira les rideaux de son lit puis se coucha. Cependant elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, et pensa à James; _nan, tu divagues là ma fille. C'est Potter, pas James. _Rien qu'en pensant le mot James, elle se mit à sourire._ j'ai dit stop là. Pourquoi ça m'affecte tant cette attitude, qu'il a envers moi. Ce n'est pas possible, j'en ai toujours rêvé et quand ça me tombe dessus, ça me bouleverse. Serais-je amoureuse? C'est pas possible je le déteste mais pourtant… Me serais-je voilé la face tout ce temps? Prétextant le détester, n'était-ce pas plutôt la peur de mes sentiments? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve pourtant lui et son arrogance. Est-ce toi ma grande? Ne serait-ce pas un peu trop de fierté qui t'a empêché d'accepter de sortir avec lui? Souviens-toi avant qu'il te demande pour la première fois de sortir avec lui! Tu t'entendait bien avec lui, nan? T'as eu peur qu'il te largue pour une autre, que tu ne sois qu'un coup pour lui? Où qu'il raconte sur tous les toit que tu n'es qu'un mauvais coup???_

Sur ces réflexions elle comprit certaine :

Elle était amoureuse de James Potter depuis longtemps, mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait peur d'une relation quelconque avec lui. Et son attitude lui laisser croire qu'elle l'avait perdu.

_Bien fait pour toi! Pense à tout ce que tu lui as fait subir! Oh mais qu'est-ce que la grande Evans vient de faire, se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même. Elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était une parfaite idiote et que plus jamais elle ne pourra avoir Potter._

Elle se mit à sangloter. Les sanglots devinrent d'énormes larmes. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit ses amies remonter les escaliers, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur raconter tout ce qui se passait dans son cœur et dans sa tête surtout si James ne voulait plus d'elle.

Fatiguée, elle s 'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure, les yeux collés par les larmes de la veille. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours, on était dimanche. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle mit un livre dans son sac, et écrivit un mot aux filles pour les prévenir qu'elle était partie déjeuner et comme il faisait beau, elle était partie sous le sol pleureur lire.

Elle descendit donc dans la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fendit le cœur. James était endormi sus le canapé avec une fille dans les bras. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit en courant, elle sortit sans manger et alla se poser sous l'arbre. Elle pleura tout son saoul, et s'endormi, callée contre une racine, épuisée.

Il était à peu près onze heures lorsque Sirius et James sortirent dans le parc, le balais à la main. Une envie subite de faire du Quidditch les avait pris et ils comptaient s'amuser un peu avant le repas de midi. Ils enfourchèrent leur balais et commencèrent à faire des acrobaties.

Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous le sol pleureur prés du lac.

- Hey, James t'as vu là-bas, ya quelqu'un! Tu sais qui c'est?

- Non, vient allons voir

Ils se rapprochèrent. Lily qui les observaient bien callée sur sa racine, les voyant arriver, ferma les yeux; elle s'était réveillée quand elle les avait entendu rire sur leur balais.

- Mais c'est Evans, commença Sirius.

- Oué, dit James, allez vient on s'en va!

- Attend, l'amoureux inconditionnel d'Evans ne veut pas rester la contempler! Jte suis plus tout à fait là, railla Sirius.

- La ferme Patmol, c'est du passé! Je ne voix pas comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour m'accrocher autant de temps à elle! Et puis maintenant, ya Dinna. Ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble et je me sens plutôt bien avec elle. C'est vraiment une chic fille. Celle-là, dit-il en désignant Lily avec dédain, n'a réussi qu'a me faire du mal! Allez viens on y va!

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer, James était déjà parti. Pour lui-même Sirius se dit :

Je n'en reviens, lui dire ça! Cette Dinna l'a vraiment changé. En espérant encore qu'on ne doive pas récupérer une fois de plus son cœur à la petite cuillère comme on a dû le faire quand Evans lui disait …

Lily n'entendit pas la fin, Sirius était trop loin. Elle sentit encore une fois son cœur remplit de chagrin. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Ces pas la guidèrent, loin du château. Elle ne revint pas pour le déjeuner. Ses amies s'inquiétèrent en ne la voyant pas arriver.

Après le repas, elles allèrent voir sous l'arbre mais ne trouvèrent personne. Elles la cherchèrent partout mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Elle rentrèrent donc dans la tour. Toujours personne. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à leur tour sur ces entre faits. Elles leur demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas vu Lily :

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle dormait sous le sol prés du lac! Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on la cherche, et on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. On a même vérifié à la bibliothèque : rien

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir avant le dîner. Surtout qu'après avec Corn, ils ont rendez-vous avec Dumbledore!

- De toutes façon, on n'a pas le choix…

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur dortoir :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? D'abord, hier elle n'a pas parlé durant le repas, puis elle n'est pas resté papoter avec nous et aujourd'hui, on ne l'a pas vu de la journée???

- T'a raison, il faut absolument savoir ce qu'elle a???

Il était une heure du matin lorsque Lily décida de rentrer se coucher. Elle avait passé toute sa journée à pleurer et à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James après l'avoir repoussé pendant trois ans, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de tourner la page. Et puis, elle était certaine qu'elle s'en remettrait. Elle n'était pas adepte des amours platoniques. De toute façon elle n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa dernière année à Poudlard cause d'une stupide histoire de cœur.

Elle réveilla la grosse dame en lui donnant le mot de passe. Celle-ci ronchonna quelques instants après avoir murmurait _«ces jeunes alors plus aucun respect »._ Mais Lily ne s'en préoccupa guère; il y avait encore quelque'un dans la salle commune. C'était lui, il ne manquait plus que ça! Il était assis face à la cheminée. Elle essaya de passer sans bruit derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Au moment où elle allait poser son pied sur la première marche :

- Tiens! Evans on ne t'a pas vu de la journée. Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Potter! S'exclama-t-elle.

- De la réu…

- Réunion avec Dumbledore … finit-elle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Je suis désolée j'avais complètement zappé. Désolée.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis irresponsa … il s'aperçu qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Hey mais t'as pleuré ! Ya quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla et se jeta sur son lit après avoir mis son réveil assez tôt pour avoir le temps de passer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand son réveil sonna, elle n'avait pas assez dormit. Elle alla prendre une douche rapidement en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ses amies. Elle sortit de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle rencontra Rusard qui la regarda suspicieusement mais ne dit rien car en temps que préfète-en-chef, elle pouvait circuler à sa guise dans le château.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau elle inspira un grand coup. Elle espérait de pas à se faire remonter les bretelles. Car dès le premier jour faillir à son devoir, elle n'était pas très fière d'elle.

- Bonjour, miss Evans, commença Dumbledore avec un sourire. À ce que je vois vous êtes bien matinale ! Bon pour hier soir, je ne vous dit rien mais je suis sur que vous ne me décevrais pas.

Lily se sentit rougir à l'évocation de son oubli.

- Bien. Je tenais à vous informer que vous avez à disposition une chambre réservée en tant que préfète-en-chef. Mais vous pouvez aussi bien rester dans votre dortoir respectif comme le souhaité votre homologue masculin pour ne pas être séparé de ses amis. Cependant si vous ne désirais pas utiliser cette chambre, sachez que vous pourrez l'utiliser dès que l'envie vous prendra.

Il lui tendit un papier

- Tenez miss, voici le plan et le mot de passe de votre chambre. Vous aurez aussi pour responsabilité d'organiser avec Mr Potter les sorties à Prés-au-lard, les bals ainsi que les réunions de préfets. Toutes les deux semaines vous assisterez aux réunions des professeurs et tous les trimestres aux réunions qui s'occupe du budget. À ces réunions vous nous ferez part si il y a de problèmes majeurs rencontrés par vos camarades. Aussi vous travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec Mr Rusard pour faire respecter le règlement. Sur ce point je compte plus sur vous que sur votre homologue, lui dit-il avec les yeux pétillant de malice. Bien je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, miss car votre premier cour commence d'ici demi-heure. Sur ce bonne journée.

- Au revoir monsieur et merci.

Lily sortit rapidement et pressa le pas. Elle n'avait plus le temps de descendre à la grande salle pour manger un peu alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines pour manger un bout. De toutes façons c'était sur son chemin pour se rendre en cour de potion. En tant que préfète, elle avait déjà eu son emploi du temps. L'année promettait d'être chargée. Surtout que pour rentrer dans l'école nationale de formation d'Auror, elle devait sortir dans les premiers de sa promotion. C'était une école très sélecte et seulement quinze élèves par an étaient admis.

Elle arriva la première devant les cachots et se posa contre le mur pour finir de grignoter les tartines que lui avaient donné les elfes de maison. Lorsque les autres commencèrent à arriver, elle venait juste de finir de manger. Ses amies se précipitèrent sur elle pour lui demander des explications pour la veilles :

- Mais où étais tu?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Tu nous à fait peur tu sais !

- Ne nous refait jamais ça !

Lily éclata de rire. Alice et Débi se regardèrent ne comprenant pas cet éclat.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Trop fort. Je suis désolée pour hier …

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir car le professeur Slughorn arriva et leur pria de rentrer.

Elle leur chuchota : je vous raconte tout à l'heure.

Alice s'assit à côté de Frank, Lily et Débi se posèrent derrière eux.

Comme à leur habitude les Maraudeurs arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de retard. Bien que le professeur soit en train d'écrire la liste des ingrédients, il leur fit remarquer :

- Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour, messieurs, je serait donc indulgent. Mais que çà ne se reproduisent plus. Surtout pour vous Mr Potter. (Sirius était en train d'imiter Slugy, comme il l'appelait, qui rallait). Quand à vous Mr Black, 5 point en moins pour vos grimaces. Maintenant, passons au cours. Nous allons revoir, la potion que vous avez eu à faire pour vos examens, car à part pour Miss Evans et Mr Rogue, le résultat laissait à désirer. Bien, vous avez tout d'inscrit là. Quand vous aurez finit pour viendrez me le porter sur mon bureau et vous pourrez sortir. Jeunes gens, au travail!

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher ses ingrédients dans l'armoire, James la frôla et elle se sentit rougir. Remus lui avait tout vu. Il s'en étonna et se promit d'observer le comportement de la jeune fille.

Lily était revenue à sa place. Elle commença sa préparation de potion. Mais elle ne suivait pas du tout les instructions de livre. Elle ajoutait trop de bidaou et ne mettait pas les ingrédients dans l'ordre indiqué. Débi s'en inquiétait :

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- J'essaye quelque chose que j'ai lu cet été en France.

- Mais je croyais que ta cousine était une moldue.

- Oui mais j'ai quand même pu allé visiter quelques lieux de notre monde et je suis tomber sur un truc intéressant.

Lily avait passé une partie de ses vacances chez sa cousine, Elorie. La mère d'Elorie était française et son père, le frère du père à Lily, avait décidé de s'installer là-bas.

Et souvent elle allait passer ses vacances là-bas.

Lily prit une gomme dans sa trousse, et se mit à la frotter sur la table. Elle récupéra les épluchures dans ses mains et cracha dans ses mains puis frotta le tout dans ses mains. Elle mit le tout dans son chaudron puis alla se rincer les mains.

Elle tourna sa baguette trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, cinq fois dans le sens inverse puis encore trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles. Elle laissa alors bouillonner six minutes et elle eu finit. Elle apporta sa fiole sur le bureau du professeur alors que tout le monde la regarder étonné. Même le professeur paru surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire car la couleur ainsi que la viscosité paraissaient bonnes.

Elle nettoya sa place et sortit rapidement mais se sentit rougir sous le regard de James ce qui fit sourire Remus.

Elle n'était rester que trois quart d'heure en cours de potion alors lui rester un plus de deux heures de libre et comme elle n'avait pas encore de devoir, elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre des préfets. Elle sortit donc le plan, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant un tableau représentant un petite fille rousse faisant de la balançoire pendant qu'un garçon était allongé dans l'herbe un brin de paille à la bouche. Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe, elle fut émerveillée parce qu'elle vit.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de salon avec de grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Les rideaux étaient rouges bordeaux. D'ailleurs toute la pièce était rouge. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand divan avec plein de coussin qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il y avait une table basse avec un bouquet de fleur fraîche sur un immense tapis. Appuyé contre un mur, se tenait une bibliothèque. Vraiment parfait. Lily remarqua un escalier. Elle le monta et arriva devant deux portes dont l'une d'elle portait son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et fut tout aussi époustouflée que lorsqu'elle découvrit le salon. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin. Il y avait aussi une coiffeuse en bois blanc avec des fleurs de lys rose peintes dessus. Cette chambre possédait aussi une salle de bain particulière dans le style des anciens termes romaines. Lily, dans sa contemplation avait perdue toute notion du temps. Cependant son ventre la rappela à l'ordre.

À regret, elle partit donc dans la Grande Salle. Même si elle appréciait vraiment cet endroit, elle préférait rester avec ses amies mais de temps en temps elle pourrait si rendre. Elle s'assied à côté de ses amies et commença à manger avec appétit.

- Enfin te voilà. Tu as été bien rapide ce matin. Même Slugy n'en revenait pas. Il a essayé ta potion et la seule chose qu'il ait dite a était parfait. Grâce à toi on a gagné 20 points dès le premier jour. Je vous félicite miss Evans, commença Alice.

Cette fille avait le don pour vous faire sourire.

- Oui il se trouve que je suis assez fière de moi … dit Lily avec un aire faussement fière.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Au fait, tu vas nous dire ce que tu as eux ces deux derniers jours ??

- Si je pleurais vendredi soir, c'est parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de celle qui me sert de sœur et que c'est la petite goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle a été pire que les autres étés.

- Oh ma pauvre, ça doit être dur de subir tout les jours les jérémiades de ta sœur. Un week-end en juillet ça ma suffit. Alors deux mois, je n'imagine même pas! Dit Débi. Et pour hier?

- Dépêchez-vous de manger et je vous montrerais.

Ça lui coûtait beaucoup de mentir à ses amies mais elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant. Ses amies contaient plus que tout pour elle, et elle avait peur de lire dans leur yeux la même chose que lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Pétunia.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur bien que Lily se renfrogna un peu lorsque les Maraudeurs et Frank arrivèrent et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

Les trois filles finirent rapidement de manger et s'en allèrent au grand damne de Frank car il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Alice.

Lily les prit par le bras et se mit à courir. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans le salon, Alice et Débi eurent la même réaction que Lily lors de sa première visite.

L'heure du cours suivant arriva. Les jeunes femmes n'arrivèrent pas à se concentrer. Elles étaient toujours trop excitées par la chambre. Mais d'un coup Débi s'arrêta de rire.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu vas nous quitter alors!!!! S'écria-t-elle

- Miss Delangelli je vous prierait de faire moins de bruit, intervint leur prof d'enchantement.

Alice s'arrêta elle aussi de rire.

- Oh les filles vous devriez voir vos têtes, dit Lily entre de secousse, elle en riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux abdos. Mais nan, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

Puis elles repartirent toutes à rire. Les autres élèves les regardèrent : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Evans riait en cours.

Après leur dernier cours les filles partirent dans le parc pour profiter des derniers beaux jours qui s'annonçaient. Elles avaient emportait avec elles leur album photos de vacances et Lily avait même prit sa guitare. C'était une sorte de rituel. Depuis leur seconde rentrée à Poudlard, elles allaient se poser sous le sol pleureur prés du lac et se racontaient leurs vacances.

1

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles sont les bienvenues. Je ne mords pas et je réponds en postant le chapitre suivant.

Bisous

Dumbledorette


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Merci à salima, Rebecca-Black, yinmay, lucki, queudver, Lizoune, dridri,

Zelda-sama, Ptite New, virg05, Alpo et Drudrue pour leur review.

Bonne lecture.

2;2

Les trois jeunes filles étaient couchées à plat ventre dans l'herbe devant trois albums photos. Cet été, tout d'abord elles avaient passé un week-end chez Lily, puis une semaine chez Débi et une autre chez Alice. Lily n'avait pu les garder plus longtemps à cause de sa sœur. Puis Lily était partie un mois chez sa cousine en France, Débi chez ces grands-parents en Ireland et Alice avait profité de Frank dans la résidence d'été des Potters. James avait invité Frank et Alice c'était _légèrement_ incrustée.

- Alors Lily raconte moi tout sur les français, commença Débi

- On dit qu'ils sont mignons c'est vrai?? Demanda Alice

Lily éclata de rire.

- J'étais dans le Sud-Ouest de la France à la playa. Et là-bas ya un tas de mec qui font du surf et …

- C'est quoi le surf?

Ses deux amies venaient de famille sorcière.

- C'est une planche qui te permet de glisser sur les vagues.

Frank et les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver. Ils s'assirent à côté d'elles et se mirent à parler Quidditch.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Lily tournait les pages de son album.

- Ta cousine te ressemble beaucoup. Vous n'avez que la couleur des yeux qui vous différencie.

La jeune fille qui se tenait à coté de Lily sur la photo était de la même taille, avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle quoique légèrement plus bouclés. Cependant elle avait des yeux noisettes et la peau plus dorée par le soleil.

- Oui mais si certains trouvent que j'ai mauvais caractère, je ne vous parle même pas d'elle!

- Pire que toi, Evans sa existe ?? Commenta Sirius.

- La ferme Black, on t'a pas sonné, répliqua Lily.

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais, murmura Sirius à Remus.

Elle lui lançant un de ces regards noirs dont elle avait le secrets.

Alice tournait les pages

- Tiens Lily tu nous avais caché ça …

La concernait se mit à rougir.

- Euh … en fait … ce n'était que l'histoire d'une soirée.

Sur la photo que lui montrait Alice, un jeune homme tenait Lily par la taille.

- En plus tu ne choisis pas le plus moche.

- Les français embrassent bien? Demanda Débi

- Celui la oui. Mais si jamais tu croise un français évite de l'embrassait après qu'il est mangé du Camembert ! (Nda : ne croyait pas que je n'aime pas le Camembert! J'adore, mais parler à un anglais et vous verrez …)

- Du Camembert?

- Oui tu sais leur fromage qui sent horriblement fort !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Dis-moi, je ne te connaissais pas aussi dévergondée que ça …

- Tu ne sais donc pas te taire Black ???

Elle fit une moue rageuse. Tout le monde cru que c'était Sirius qui l'avait mise en rogne mais en fait Dinna venait d'arriver.

Lily se leva, prit sa guitare et alla se caler contre l'arbre. Elle se mit à jouer pour décolérer. Elle ne supportait pas de voir James et sa pouf se bécottaient sans retenu devant elle. Elle jouait des airs irlandais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient. Les garçons furent surpris de voir à quel point elle chantait bien.

Alors que les autres discutaient de tout et de rien, Lily vit une boule noire lui fonçait dessus. Elle s'écarta promptement lorsque cette chose non identifier s'écrasa sur l'arbre à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Les autres la regardèrent surpris de la voir bouger aussi brusquement.

Elle s'approcha de ce qui venait de lui foncer dessus. C'était un hibou. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains et s'approcha du lac. Elle lui passa de l'eau sur le bec pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Débi s'approcha d'elle pour voir se que son ami faisait.

- Euh Lily tu devrait détachait la lettre tu risque de la mouiller et de l'abîmer.

Ses parents venaient de lui faire parvenir une lettre de sa cousine. Elle l'ouvrit et la lu :

_Chère Lily,_

_Je viens d'apprendre le Mariage de Pet. Sur le faire part, il y avait une photo d'elle et de son fiancé. Et je dois admettre que tu as bien raison : il ressemble vraiment à un cochon antipathique. Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et que surtout la France t'as plu; en tout cas je suis prête à remettre ça quand tu veux._

_Je voulais aussi te dire qu'après le mariage, pendant les vacances de Toussaint, je resterait finir ma scolarité en Angleterre. Peut-être aura-t-on l'occasion de se retrouver plus souvent. En tout cas, je suis invitée à passer noël chez toi. Mais je ne crois pas que je resterais car je ne peux pas laisser ma grand-mère pour les fêtes déjà que j'ai du mal à laisser toute seule toute l'année. Tes parents m'ont dit que si elle voulait venir qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais tu l'imagines, déjà que quand elle prend la voiture ça lui fait peur, si jamais elle prend le train ou l'avion, on n'ait pas sorti de l'auberge…_

_Aller, j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes histoire._

_Affectueusement._

_Elorie._

Sa cousine avait le don de mettre des couleurs dans sa vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents très tôt mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être toujours optimiste. Elle allait rangeait l'enveloppe dans son album lorsqu'une photo en tomba. Elle la ramassa et le regarda. Un fou rire s'empara d'elle et elle n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout. Ses camarades la regardèrent en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Alice lui prit la photo. C'était un trucage. Au premier plan se tenait Pétunia en robe de marier. Son époux était un cochon tout rose avec un magnifique costume et la queue en tire-bouchon qui ressortait derrière. La tête du cochon avait été remplacée par celle de son futur beau-frère. Au second plan, on voyait Lily et sa cousine morte de rire.

Elle aussi se mit à rire et passa la photo à Débi qui, après l'avoir regardait, en fit autant que les deux autres.

Les Maraudeurs et ci ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Les trois filles étaient écroulées de rire.

- Ya pas un serpentard par là qui leur aurait jeté un sort d'euphorie?? Lança un des garçons

Pour toute réponse, on lui passa la photo. D'accord c'était comique. Mais delà en s'en rouler par terre. Il fit tourner la photo. En la voyant, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des autres.

Quand elles furent calmées, Lily leur expliqua la situation :

- Cet été les filles sont venues passer un week-end, et il y avait le fiancé de ma sœur. Et si d'apparence il ressemble à un cochon, il en a aussi le comportement. J'ai jamais quelqu'un manger aussi salement. Quand il parle on dirait un grognement de cochon : bref un cochon parfait. Les filles ont vu çà et on a tapé un gros trip dessus. J'ai honte : à Toussaint, je vais être apparenté à un cochon, dit-elle avec un air tragique.

- Nan ce n'est pas vrai, ils vont se marier??? Dit moi tu me donnera des photos? Je n'ai encore jamais vu un cochon danser!

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Et comme il commençait à faire nuit, ils se levèrent pour rentrer dîner. Lors du trajet, Dinna vint se mettre à côté de Lily :

- Salut.

_- _Lu, répondit Lily.

- Je peux te demander un service?

Lily fut surprise, elle acquiesça de la tête.

- L'année dernière, j'ai eu un problème de santé, commença-t-elle. Donc je n'ai pas pu assister au dernier mois de cour. Cet été, j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard sauf en enchantement. Et comme le professeur ne peut pas pour le moment me faire travailler, il m'a conseillé de venir te voir car tu es sa meilleur élève.

Lily réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de l'aider bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans sa nature de refuser de l'aide à quelque un qui en avait besoin, qu'elle l'appréciait ou non. Voyant qu'elle mettait du temps à répondre, Dinna lui dit alors :

- Si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais quelque un d'autre, légèrement déçue.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Par contre ça peu attendre ce week-end ? Parce qu'en semaine ça va être galère pour trouver un créneau. Samedi, dans la salle d'enchantement, à 14 heures ça te va?

- Nickel. Merci beaucoup. À plus.

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Les autres marchaient une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Ils passèrent à côté d'un groupe de serpentard. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau ils l'apostrophèrent :

- Hé, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tes amis se sont enfin aperçus que tu n'étais qu'une injure au monde de la sorcellerie ?

En entendant çà, ses amis s'arrêtèrent. Elle, elle n'avait même pas relevé l'insulte tellement qu'elle était prise par ses pensées, la tête baissée, elle fonça dans Sirius.

Tous, même ces maudits serpentard, la regardèrent surpris. D'habitude, elle était prompt à exploser, ne réagissait même pas. Tous la regardaient :

- Ben quoi ?

- Ça ne te fait rien ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs dans une certaine direction. Elle se retourna et vit le groupe de serpentard qui eux aussi fusillaient du regard les griffondors. La tension était palpable et Lily se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque choses pour les empêcher de se battre :

- Je suppose que cette bande d'imbécile m'a insulté? Je m'en fou complètement. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ils la regardèrent tous incrédule continuer sa route vers le château. Sentant les regards pesait sur elle, elle se retourna :

- Qu'est-ce vous attendait ??? On y va?

Elle se remit en route suivit par les autres. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, elle avait remarquait qu'Alice n'arrêté pas de lui lancer des regards en coin. Le repas finit, les filles se levèrent.

- Evans, tu pourras m'attendre dans la salle commune s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on organise un planning pour les réunions.

- Ok.

Elle entendit Sirius dire : « Pas mal, corn, première conversation civilisée que t'arrive à avoir avec qu'elle … »

Elle ne pu entendre la suite car elle était trop loin.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil favoris qui sa trouvé prés de la cheminée. Ses amies, se posèrent autour de la table basse et commencèrent à faire une partie de bataille explosive. C'était le début de l'année et elles profitaient de l'absence de devoir pour s'amuser. La partie était bien avancée lorsque les garçons rentrèrent.

James s'approcha d'elle :

- Il faudrait qu'on mette au point notre emplois du temps avec les réunions et tout le tralala.

Ainsi, ils parlèrent pendant une heure, et mirent aux points leurs projets. Ils décidèrent qu'il y aurait une sortit à Prés-au-Lard avant chaque vacances ainsi qu'un bal. Ils fixèrent une réunion avec les préfets pour la semaine prochaine.

Avec les premiers cours de l'année et la tonne de travail qui s'annonçait, Lily ne vit pas passer la première semaine.

Samedi, après le déjeuné, elle se rendit dans la salle d'enchantement avec une demi-heure d'avance, et s'assit sur une table et commença à lire le programme et à préparer ce qu'elle allait travailler avec Dinna.

Quand celle-ci arriva, elle était accompagnée de James, et Lily ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser.

- Salut, lança joyeusement la sixième année.

- Bonjour. Comment tu veux qu'on travail ? On avance et quand en on a mare on arrête ?

- Ok, pas de problème.

- Tu t'en es arrêté à quel chapitre ?

- Au XVIIIème

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à travailler. Dinna apprenait vite et n'avait pas trop de difficulté. Au bout de deux heures, elles avaient rattrapé la moitié du retard. Elle décidèrent dans rester là, et de se revoir demain à la même heure.

Ce fut donc côte à côte qu'elles rentrèrent à la salle commune des griffondors.

- Lily, commença Dinna, je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour ton aide.

- Mais c'est normal, dit Lily gênée

- je ne voulais pas seulement te remercier pour ça. L'année dernière à Pâques, les mangemorts ont torturé puis tué ma petite sœur. (Des sanglots se firent entendre) Ça a été terrible tu sais : j'étais vraiment très proche d'elle. Et en juillet, j'étais vraiment mal. Et j'ai essayé de … de … me suicider, dit-elle dans un murmure._ (Lily s'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi un certain réconfort bien que ne voyant pas où Dinna voulait en venir.)_ J'étais sur le point de faire une bêtise, quand James est arrivé de je ne sais où et il m'a empêché de le faire. C'est lui qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Je voulais dons te dire merci de l'avoir repoussé toutes ces années, car sans ça je ne serais peut-être plus là. Peut-être que pour toi j'ai l'air stupide de te dire ça mais j'y tenais beaucoup. Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle. _(Lily ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle lui envoya seulement un magnifique sourire.) _Et maintenant, les filles que je croyais être mes amies, me font la tête et refuse de me parler car je sors avec James. Cette semaine a vraiment été très dure. Je suis désolée si je t'embête avec tous mes problèmes, mais j'en avais gros sur le cœur et comme tu es la fille que je connais le mieux, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup. Désolée.

Lily berça Dinna le temps qu'elle se calme. Puis elles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour se doucher puis rejoindre les autres sur le terrains de Quidditch pour voir la fin des sélections des nouveaux joueurs.

Une fois dans le stade, elles montèrent rejoindre le groupe des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Quand, elles passèrent devant les camarades de chambres de Dinna, l'une dit aux autres :

- Tient. Elle n'a pas tardé à nous remplacer.

- Qu'elle hypocrite.

- Pouffiasse.

Erreur remarquable : Dinna eut les larmes aux yeux, et Lily en rogne lui adressa une gifle magistrale.

- Surtout laisse la tranquille, sinon ça va mal allait pour toi.

Elles rejoignirent leurs amis sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Même les joueurs de Quidditch c'étaient arrêté de jouer.

Dès que la période d'étonnement fut passée, tous repartirent à leurs activités. Cependant, Alice et Débi, restèrent perplexes. Depuis la rentrée, elles trouvaient l'attitude de Lily bizarre.

Ils passèrent une bonne fin d'après-midi, et rentrèrent au château seulement pour le dîner, bien après que la sélection soit finit et que James les ait rejoint après sa douche dans les vestiaires.

Pendant le repas, Lily trouvait que les maraudeurs avaient un sourire qui affiché clairement qu'une de leur blague était imminente.

Au dessert, en effet, un cri provient de la table des serpentards. Ceux-ci ne parvenaient plus à contrôler ce qu'ils disaient.

Bellatrix, la cousine _adorée_ de Sirius le regardât, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle voulu lui envoyait une insulte, mais les seuls qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

- Mon Servillus adoré, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que la plupart des élèves se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient. Ainsi, pour le reste du repas, il ne sorte de la bouche des serpentard que des paroles qui les rendaient ridicule.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la salle commune.

- Dit moi James, ça fait quoi de ne plus être le seul à s'être pris une baffe par notre chère préfete? Lança Sirius.

Lily devint toute rouge pendant que James ronchonnait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette pauvre Katia pour se recevoir tes foudres ?

- Je n'ais fait que défendre une amie. Et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire pour quoi, mon cher trouble fête.

Lily fit un sourire à Dinna.

- Quel sens de la répartie

- N'est-ce pas?

Après avoir passé une excellente soirée, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir. Cependant les filles ne se couchèrent pas immédiatement.

- Lily, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps, commença Alice.

- C'est juste que j'aie reçu une lettre de Pet, et même si je ne l'apprécie pas énormément, elle m'a fait mal.

Lily se leva et alla dans son armoire d'où elle sortit une lettre qu'elle tendit à ses amies.

_« Chère » Monstre de sœur,_

_Sur l'ordre de Papa et Maman, je t'écrit à contre cœur cette lettre. Vernon et moi allons nous marier. Et comme étant un membre de ma famille, je suis malheureusement obligée de t'inviter. Je tiens donc mettre les point sur les i._

_Si jamais, toi et ton défaut, vous venez gâcher mon mariage, je te promets que tu vas le regretter. _

_D'ailleurs, je tiens à t'annoncer, avec un très grand plaisir, que ce sera la dernière fois qu'on se verra. J'emménage à Londres, tout de suite après mon mariage. Ainsi; nos chemins vont enfin se séparer à jamais._

_Et évite de ramener tes livres ou autres, pour que les invités ne découvrent pas ce que tu es. Et laisse ta chouette dans ton école de fou. Comme tu as très mauvais goût en manière vestimentaire, on t'a choisit une robe, pour le mariage. À mon grand regret tu vas porter la robe des demoiselles d'honneur. Tu devras donc tenir ce rôle. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à ma robe, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu l'abîmes. De toute façon, rien qu'a y poser tes mains dessus tu l'abîmerais._

_Pétunia._

- Oh ma petite Lys, je suis désolée, dit Alice.

- Comment ta sœur peut te dire te dire des choses aussi immondes. Tu es l'une des plus gentilles que je connaisse ; sauf quand il y avait Potter où cet après-midi avec cette fille, lança Débi.

- Oh pour la baffe, j'ai une raison que je ne peux pas vous dire. C'est à propos de Dinna. Je suis désolée. Je pense que quand elle sera prête, elle vous le dira.

- Ya pas de problème avec ça. Mais Lily, il n'y a pas autre chose ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Ne me cache rien.

_- _Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis au niveau de mes sentiments.

- La grande Lily Evans serait elle tombée amoureuse ce cher bon vieux Potter ?

- Peut-être, dit Lily dans un souffle que ses amies ne furent pas certaines de comprendre. Les filles, je doit aller réfléchir.

Sur ce, elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa chambre de préfete. Depuis la fenêtre, la vue était magnifique. La lune, inondait de sa douce lumière le par cet se reflétait dans le parc. Lily se sentit apaisée.

Elle pensait à Dinna. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir jugée sans la connaître.

2;2

Alors ça vous à plus ? J'espère. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review, elles sont très appréciées.

Rô poutoux.

Yinmay : merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite t'a plus. Bisous.

Lucki : merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour poster la suite. Bisous

Queudver : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Bisous

Dridri : tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Viva Italia. Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : La pluspart des personnages et des décors appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à : virg05, ali, Ptite new, Rebecca-Black, moimoiremoi, avril, Lizoune, Loofoka et Eldwen pour leur review.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, surtout à gidro, qui avait commencé à la lire sur mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur (virus) et je n'arrivais pas à mettre en place ce chapitre et celui d'après. Donc j'ai mis du temps à les écrire. Celui-ci est aussi un peu cour.

Bonne lecture

3

Une news

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et Lily ne savait plus où donner de

la tête avec tout le travail que leur donnait les profs, les cours de soutient qu'elle donnait aux élèves en difficulté et son rôle de préfète-en-chef. Mais cela l'empêchait de devenir mélancolique : elle n'avait plus le temps de penser à James.

Cependant elle avait perdue un peu de poids car elle ne mangeait presque rien. Ses amies avaient remarqué qu'elle avait maigrit mais ne s'en formalisaient pas, pensant que c'était dû à son surplus d'activité.

On était vendredi soir, et Lily se rendait avec Alice et Débi dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Elles étaient un peu en avance, et s'installèrent tout en bavardant. La salle se remplis au fur et à mesure. Juste avant que la nourriture apparaissent sur les tables, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- La semaine prochaine, dans la nuit du 11 au 12, il s'agit du Huit cent cinquantième anniversaire de la naissance de Merlin. Cette nuit donc, son esprit reviendra dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Cet évènement ne se passe que tout les 50 ans. Et à cette occasion, les septièmes années vont donc partir en France pour y assister. Il vont donc y pâtir du 8 au 15. Ils en profiteront ainsi pour rendre visite à l'académie de Beauxbâtons où toute la journée se déroulera des activités, où les membres des équipes de Quidditch vous rejoindrons pour participer à un tournoi interscolaire ainsi que tous les élèves de la quatrième à la sixième année pour vous encourager. Vous visiterez d'autres lieux magiques. Mais avant de partir vous allez devoir travailler en binôme, choisi par le chapeau, sur un sujet en rapport avec votre voyage. Pour rédigerez un parchemin de cinquante centimètre environ sur se sujet . Ce sujet vous sera imposé par vos professeurs. Les élèves présents au château seront dispensés des cours de potions, de métamorphose, d'enchantement et de botanique. Les professeurs enseignant ces matières, accompagneront les élèves. Pour les groupes, vous les trouverez sur le tableau d'affichage dans votre salle commune, avec le choix du sujet.

Ah oui, j'oubliais : le 16 au soir, un bal d'Halloween sera organisé pour tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus. Et obligation d'être déguisé. Pour les septième année ne vous inquiété pas, si vous n'avez pas de costumes avant le voyage d'étude : les professeurs vous laisseront faire du shoping.

Sur ce, bon appétit !!!

Les élèves qui étaient restés silencieux tout le temps, commencèrent à parler dans un immense brouhaha. Tous, et en particulier les septièmes années, étaient très existés.

- En France! On va en France. Je le sens déjà que sa va être génial. On va s'éclater, s'exclama Alice.

- Oui, il me tarde trop, commença Débi. Faites-moi penser à commencer ma valise tout à l'heure quand on va rentrer, parce que sinon je vais oublier la moitié des affaires.

En effet, Débi était réputée pour être tête en l'air, et ainsi durant une semaine, elle refaisait sa valise pour y rajoutait ce qu'elle avait oublié.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais vérifier que tu n'as pas oublié tes sous-vêtements, se moqua gentiment Lily.

Débi lui tira la langue. Le repas se passa sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Les filles rentrèrent au dortoir tout en continuant à parler de ce voyage. Arrivées dans la salle commune, il s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage pour voir avec qui elles étaient. Alice se retrouva avec Frank, Débi avec un gars de Gryffondor assez timide, prénommé Nicolas Newton. Et Lily, se retrouva avec la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir : James Potter. Elle l'évitait à tout prix, pour ne pas se faire souffrir. Plus elle le regardait, et plus elle sentait quelque chose sous sa poitrine battre fort. Et sa lui faisait mal, car elle savait que maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus être avec lui. Mais elle essayait de se faire une raison, et cachait sa douleur, car elle savait que c'était sa faute. Après l'avoir rejeté toutes ces années, c'était normale qu'il tournait la page. Alors elle essayait de l'oublier tant bien que mal.

Elle monta sans un mot se coucher sous le regard perplexe de ses amies.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla tôt. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement sans faire de bruit. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné. N'ayant cour qu'à dix heures se jour là, elle décida de profiter du temps libre qu'elle avait pour commencer ses recherches sur les habitants de la forêt de Brocéliande : les korrigans. Elle avait un emploi du temps assez chargé et celui de James était encore plus rempli à cause du Quidditch. Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque.

Elle commença à prendre des notes puis à rédiger. L'heure tournait et le début de ses cours approchait, elle avait presque finit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de DCFM.

Le soir, après les cours, elle s'installa avec Alice et Débi. Elles commencèrent à faire une bataille explosive. Alice attendait le retour de Frank, qui s'entraînait au Quidditch. Ce week-end aurait lieu une sélection qui permettrait à Sept septièmes années de jouer un match contre une équipe de Beauxbâtons lors de leur voyage.

Au moment où elles finissaient leur partie, James, Frank et Sirius apparurent de derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Épuisés, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils à côté des filles.

Lily monta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher le parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé et le donnait à James. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle relisait se qu'elle avait écrit.

_Les lutins et les gnomes qui abondent en Bretagne se nomment ici korrigans, farfadets, korrils ou poulpiquets. Toujours d'allure humaine et de toute petite taille, ces créatures se révèlent parfois capricieuses et facétieuses. Ils sont toujours prêts à vous entraîner dans leur sarabande et sont partout. Peu actifs en hiver, ils se calfeutrent sous terre ou au creux des arbres ; aux beaux jours, ils deviennent familiers et farceurs, menant parfois grand bruit, la nuit, pour effrayer l'habitant._

Les korrigans, "danseurs de nuit" invitent les passants à se joindre à leur ronde sur les falaises en leur promettant des trésors. Celui qui accepte doit planter son couteau en terre ; puis, il faut qu'en suivant la danse, il rase le couteau à chaque tour sans le dépasser. S'il réussit, les lutins lui accordent sa demande quelle qu'elle soit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, James était avec Dinna. Lily, ne voulant pas les déranger, s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à méditer. Elle attendit que James retourne dans son dortoir pour aller se doucher avant le dîner pour l'interpellait.

- Hey, Potter! Attends ! ( Elle se dirigea vers lui en lui tendant le parchemin ). Comme je suppose que tu l'as remarqué, on doit travaillé ensemble. J'ai profité du temps libre de ce matin pour le devoir qu'on a rendre. Tiens, dit-elle en lui fourrant le parchemin entre les mains, c'est-ce que j'ai fait. Quand tu l'auras lu, si sa ne te plait pas ou si tu as des changements à faire, il n'y as pas de problème : fait ce que tu veux.

- Merci, Evans ! Je ne te savais pas si avenante envers moi, s'exclama James avec sarcasme. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose qui cloche, vu que tout se que tu fait est parfait.

Sans lui lancer un regard, il renifla de mépris et monta les escaliers en laissant une Lily bouche bée. Elle resta un instant le regard fixé dans la direction d'où venait de partir le jeune homme, puis couru se jeter sur son lit en pleurant.

Sur ce coup, elle ne le comprit pas. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle pensait qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire entre le Quidditch, le rôle de préfet-en-chef, les cours et la pleine lune qui arrivait … Il allait être débordait et que ça allait le soulager. La pleine lune me dirait-vous? Et oui elle était au courant que Remus était un loup-garou et que ses amis, les trois autres maraudeurs, étaient devenus animagus pour l'aider lors de ses douloureuses transformations. Elle avait découvert la maladie de Remus au cour de sa première année et l'avait toujours soutenu. L'année dernière, par une nuit de pleine lune, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors elle s'était installée au bord d'une fenêtre et était restée là à contempler le ciel. Au petit matin, elle avait vu un cerf, un gros chien noir et un loup arrivés à la lisière de la forêt. Le loup redevint humain, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vu le chien se transformer en Black, le cerf en Potter et Pettigrow sortir de nulle part. Depuis cette nuit là, s'était devenu un rituel pour elle de se lever aux aurores pour voir les quatre garçons réapparaître.

Attendez. Pleine lune ? Bientôt ? Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes pour allait chercher son calendrier. Pauvre Remus. La pleine lune tombait le 11. Il allait encore devoir ce passer d'une activité à cause de cette maudite maladie. Elle savait qu'il se montrerait fort devant les autres parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit sur sa maladie. Ils se montrait fort aussi devant ses amis, pour ne pas les décevoir et passer à leurs yeux pour une mauviette. Chose, bien évidemment, fausse. Elle était la seule devant laquelle il s'autorisait à pleurer quand il était à bout. Si quelqu'un méritait ça, ce n'était vertement pas Remus. Mais lui prenait ça pour une fatalité et répétait souvent : _«_ _que veux-tu, à ma naissance, j'y étais prédestiné. Mon nom est lié au loup »._

Ce soir, elle ne descendit pas manger mais écrivit un lettre à sa cousine.

_Chère Élorie,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que la semaine prochaine, je part en voyage d'étude dans ton cher pays. Je ne connaît pas encore le programme mais je sais que je vais séjourné deux, trois jours en Bretagne. Je sais aussi, qu'on doit descendre dans le sud-ouest, du côté de chez toi. Je ne sais pas si on pourra ce voir, mais je l'espère de tout cœur. De toute façon, au plus tard, on se voit dans moins de trois semaine, pour le mariage de Pet. La photo truquée, que tu m'as envoyée, est affichée en haut de mon lit, et elle me met souvent du baume au cœur le matin. _

_Je t'embrasse amicalement_

_Lily_

Elle descendit à la volière. Elle choisit une chouette hulotte et lui agrafa la lettre à la patte.

- Écoute. Ma cousine est moldue, et n'as pas connaissances de notre monde. Il faut donc que tu mettes cette lettre dans une boite postale moldue.

La chouette hulula en signe de compréhension et s'en alla après que Lily lui ait donné du Miam Hibou.

Elle remontai vers le dortoir quand elle croisa McGonagall :

- Miss Evans, pourriez-vous prévenir Mr Lupin que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendra dans son bureau après le dîner ?

- Oui professeur.

Elle qui avait prévu de se coucher, c'était raté. N'ayant pas faim, elle décida d'aller l'attendre dans la salle commune. Elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé après avoir été cherché sa guitare et elle sa mit à jouer des airs moldus qu'elle adorait. Elle ne vit pas les premiers élèves rentrés du repas. Trois d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter jouer alors qu'un autre montait dans son dortoir. Le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers, la firent sortir de ses pensées. En voyant Peter, Remus et Sirius la regarder fixement, elle se mit à rougir.

- Remus, Dumbledore veut de voir. Tu dois aller le voir dans son bureau, ce soir.

Lorsque le lendemain matin, elle descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, une foule d'élève se tenait devant le tableau d'affichage. Elle s'en approcha pour voir se qui causait autant d'enthousiasme chez les griffondors. Le programme de la semaine de voyage suscitait l'attention, l'excitation chez ceux qui partaient et l'envie chez les autres.

_Le 08/08 : Trajet et installation à BeauxBâtons. Présence de plusieurs écoles européennes. _

_Le 09/08 : Visite du laboratoire d'Astronomie du Mont Cagneux, puis visite du seul village entière sorciers de France. Repas gastronomique typique. Temps libre._

_Le 10/08 : Visite du Paris magique. Possibilité de shoping sur le Champs des Licornes. Visite du Stade de France de Quidditch. Le soir : course de chevaux aillés géants. _

_Le 11/08 : Visite de la forêt de Brocéliande et de ses environs. Nuit de Merlin. _

_Le 12/08 : Matin : repos. Arrivée des 6ème année. Après-midi : Jeux interscolaires c'est-à-dire Quidditch, échecs et duels. Le soir : bal masqué traditionnel du 17émé ( costumes désignés sur place et prêtés) avec interdiction de parler (sort présent), communication uniquement par gestes. Levé de l'interdiction de parler et des costumes vers 1h pour faire connaissance avec votre partenaire. _

_Le 13/08 : Visite du zoo « Palmyrmagie ». _

_Le 14/08 : Suivi des cours à BeauxBâtons._

_Le 15/08 : retour à Poudlard. _

Le programme promettait d'être intéressant. Mais il lui tardait d'être le soir de la nuit de Merlin. Cette nuit, sur le tombeau la magie prendrait une autre dimension. Une magie plus présente ferait surface dans cette clairière, et pendant toute cette nuit de pleine lune agirait comme bon l'entendait. Elle déréglait complètement celle que les sorciers avaient en eux et faisaient naître en eux des sentiments enivrant en eux. Enfin d'après ce qu'elle avait lu. Il se passait aussi d'autres phénomènes spectaculaires. D'après ce qu'elle savait Merlin avait toujours aimait rire et était prompt à faire des farces. Un peu comme Dumbledore. Et donc il arrivait souvent que dans la clairière du tombeau, Merlin face ressortir ce trait de caractère. Au souvenir de la pleine lune, elle eut une pensée triste pour son meilleur ami. En ruminant ces sombres pensées, elle avait prit le chemin de la Grande Salle et se posa pour déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle beurrait une tartine, Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle . Il avait l'air d'être en forme. Sirius le suivit de peu.

- Alors ma petite Lily, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien quoique un peu fatiguée.

Les deux Maraudeurs avaient bien vu, qu'elle n'était pas très bien en ce moment. Le plus perspicace des deux avait un idée sur la cause de ce dés engouement. Mais les deux en avait parler et avait décidé de faire rire leur cher préfète.

- Dis-moi, Lily, comment elles sont les françaises ?

- Ben se sont avant tout des filles …

- Nan, c'est vrai ? Tu crois que mon humour génialissime m'aidera à conquérir leur cœur ? Dit Sirius en se servant un petit déjeuné copieux. Il commença à se mettre de la confiture de citrouille sur une tartine. À ce propos, j'ai une blague : un monsieur va à la pêche avec son chien. Son chien pète et le monsieur se noie. Quel est la race du chien ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Venant de Sirius elle s'attendait à un jeu de mot. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Sirius. Mais ils avaient le même goût niveau blague : Il faisait toujours des blagues vaseuses qui ne faisait rire que lui. Et un jour, au passage, il avait demandé à Lily ce qu'elle pensait de ses blagues, et lui avait raconté toutes celle qui connaissait. Et à son grand bonheur, la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire à chacune. Depuis, l'été chacun faisait le plein de blague, et quand il se croisait dans les couloirs, ce les racontait.

- Bon alors tu trouves ???

- Attends, je cherche.

- Allez dépêche ! Tu trouves pas. Nan ? C'est un Pékinois ! ( pet qui noie)

Ils partirent dans un fou rire, inimaginable. Remus, souriait lui aussi. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son amie comme ça : ça faisait longtemps. Surtout qu'elle avait un rire frais, et très contagieux. Mais en apercevant James, une ombre passa sur son visage : tant que Lily serait là, il allait être ronchon.

La seule place de libre était à côté de la jeune femme, alors James si assit, résigné. Il lança un regard de reproche à Sirius et Remus : ils savaient bien qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Puis il lança son regard le plus noir possible, à Lily.

Celle-ci sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle se retourna, elle croisa alors le regard de James qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Elle bafouilla une excuse, la mine déconfite, et s'en alla. Sirius, lança à son tour un regard de reproche à son meilleur ami. Il pensait que James pouvait vraiment être trop excessif quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Mais maintenant, Sirius avait lui aussi une idée du mal-être de Lily. Il se promit dans parler à Remus.

Quand à Remus, un sourire persistait sur son visage. Il avait vu le regard que James avait lancé à la jeune femme lorsqu'il était entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle était alors en train de rire. Il fut un temps, lorsqu'elle se mettait à rire, le visage de James s'illuminait de mille étoiles ; ça avait été ainsi, qu'il la trouvait la plus divinement belle, même si ça le blesser que ça soit un autre que lui qui la fasse rire. Au départ, Remus pensait juste avoir rêvé mais son soupçon se confirma lorsque juste au moment de s'asseoir, il lui avait lancer ce regard de biais …

3

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Si vous avez des idées surtout n'hésitez pas. Je suis ouverte.

Rô Poutoux

Dumbledorette


End file.
